KENTUCKY MARIJUANA PARTY
KENTUCKY MARIJUANA PARTY The Activist’s Site for the State of Kentucky! This is NOT a political party but is an (NGO) Activist Organization which will INDEPENDENTLY address the needs in the state of Kentucky. WE HEREBY SUBMIT: # We will work as a “clearinghouse” of information for all Citizen’s and Activists and give direction to the proper entities for any issue upon request. #We will have a basic “platform” much the same as a political party. #Certain issues are of particular importance but will not limit the scope of our work. #The (NGO) a Non-Government Organization is owned by Sheree Krider. It is a privately maintained website which does not sell products of its own. #We will maintain a website at http://kentuckymarijuanaparty.wordpress.com for the purpose of this Organization. #We will make contact with our lawmakers and other government officials as Activists for the Citizens of this State and help push for legislation which meets the States needs as we see them. #(As laid out in the “Activist Party Platform”). #We will interact with all other Activist Organizations in Kentucky (and elsewhere as needed), to further the common good of the citizens of Kentucky. ORIGINAL MISSION PARTY STATEMENT OF THE KENTUCKY MARIJUANA PARTY Kentucky Marijuana Party Mission Statement (@ 2002) The KYMJP seeks to remove all penalties for adults 21 and over who choose to consume cannabis in a responsible manner. “We demand an end to the war on productive and otherwise law abiding citizens by the powers that be who claim to protect us.” “We demand the right to use any medication our healthcare providers and we deem fit without government interference.” We demand the release of all people imprisoned on marijuana charges and that their criminal records be expunged. We demand that all property seized in marijuana raids be returned to the rightful owners at once. We demand that our law enforcement officers make more efficient use of our tax dollars and use the resources they have at their disposal to go after violent criminals and crimes that actually have victims. We demand the right to grow marijuana for personal consumption, just as alcohol can be brewed at home legally so long as it is not sold untaxed. We demand that you stop treating us like second class citizens for consuming something that is less dangerous than alcohol and tobacco, both of which are legal and cause numerous deaths each year. Cannabis has never caused one. The Kentucky Marijuana Party THE UPDATED MISSION STATEMENT FOR THE NGO (2012) . A few basic facts: KENTUCKY MARIJUANA PARTY State Activist Platform I do hereby submit that these “Issues” be addressed in the best interest of the State of KENTUCKY: 1. Freedom of the plants Cannabis/Marijuana AND INDUSTRIAL HEMP for use by all people to be non-taxable when not in a “sale’s or marketing” environment, regulation thereof to be determined by a reputable state entity, a. Marketing/Sale’s of above products and taxable interests to be determined by a reputable State Government Entity, b. “Medical Marijuana” for use by all patients, to be non-taxable, when not in a “sale’s or marketing” environment. Regulation thereof to be determined by a reputable State Entity, c. Hemp shall be freely planted, harvested, bought and sold, within the tax boundaries determined by said Government Entity in (a). Furthermore *Those person’s incarcerated for possession charges shall be immediately reprieved and all personal property returned. 2. Freedom to possess firearms, and freedom to carry said firearms, as well as freedom to protect one’s own life and property. 3. Coal Mining, Coal Ash (Fly and Ponds, etc.,), Mountain Top Removal Mining, Oil Drilling, Natural Gas Drilling to be regulated and enforced via an independent panel of Citizens of the State of Kentucky through to the Enforcement Agencies currently coordinating these efforts. 4. Abortion Issue – Although the Organization does not endorse the use of so-called “abortion clinics” nor the acts theretofore, it places neither blame nor legal claim against anyone for said “need” nor the “act of obtaining” an abortion. This is to remain confidential information between the patient and Physician, and the regulation should be limited to and comprised of the normal requirements for any Physician or Medical Clinic to operate. 5. Gambling Casino’s – Although the Organization does not endorse “gambling” it will hold no legal claim against the operation of any Casino(s) in the State of Kentucky and will be regulated by a reputable entity and taxed by a reputable Government entity to be overseen via an Independent Panel of Citizens of the State of Kentucky through to the Enforcement Agencies currently coordinating these efforts. 6. Drug Use and Abuse Issue’s (excluding Marijuana/Cannabis/Hemp as described in #1)*** a. Pertinent “Drugs” - 1. Any natural growing “herb or flowering plant or other plant” which produces euphoric and/or narcotic type of illusion/delusion such as salvia and mushrooms. 2. Any substance which is produced by chemical compounding, i.e., “crack, meth, ice, 3. Any liquid substance (with the exception of alcoholic beverages) shall be determined to fit in to #1 or #2 category. 4. Prescription drug abuse and pain clinics. b. Heroin maintenance clinics” and “needle exchanges” Immediately, there will be access to “clean needle exchanges” as well as “safe use environment”, including counseling shall be made available for those on IV Drugs. c. Inpatient and outpatient abuse clinics shall be free of charge and open to everyone in the commonwealth of Kentucky with their request for help. (The funding of these clinics shall be in large part paid for by the pharmaceutical enterprise - to be negotiated) 7. Mental Health Issue’s (excluding those covered in #6) Whereas the State of Kentucky is known to have an exceptional “mental health issues” a ‘mental health consortium’ should be formed to enact an immediate health benefit for all citizen’s in need of any type of mental healthcare psychiatric or psychological, or other ‘brain injury’ which affects the mental state. Immediately clinics should be accessible to all and not based on ability to pay nor the lack of ability to pay. 8. Pollution Standards – (including articles in #3) Whereas the State of Kentucky and in particular the City of Louisville has had insufficient monitoring of its pollution of all kinds and as a result thereof caused undue illness and imposed upon its citizens unfair damage to their right to enjoyment of life because of said pollution, The Organization proposes that those persons living in high risk areas be given the resources necessary to move out of those areas which are a threat to their health and welfare due to pollution of the air and/or ground coming from area industries and utilities. 9. Law Enforcement and Imprisonment Issue’s: a. All Imprisonment shall be taken out of the hands of any other Entity other than the State or County government. There shall be no more “privately run prison’s” in the State of Kentucky. b. All personal needs shall be furnished either “free of charge” if a necessity or “at cost” if not a necessity. c. Complaints of “brutality “or abuse of the incarcerated shall be handled immediately. d. Prisoners rights shall be addressed. 10. Death Penalty Issue: Be it known that there will be an immediate request for a moratorium on the “Death Penalty” in the State of Kentucky… Sheree Krider